


Sexy times

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6. This is based the summer after all the drama where Ian and Mickey are together, terry and svetlana are out the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy times

Late July in the Southside can be the hottest place in the world. The people couldn't afford air conditioning in their homes which made the whole thing worse. Ian and Mickey had the luxury of working in an establishment that not only has air-conditioning but a walk in freezer. This is why whenever they had the chance, they decided to fuck in the freezer.

When Ian and Mickey finished their shift on this particular day, they decided to gather a load of beer, joints, condoms and lube. They headed to their abandoned building. Then they got there, they smoked and drank till neither of them were sober. Mickey snuggled into Ian's side as they laid on the concrete. Mickey spoke.

"Da know, before the first time we did it, I didn't think you were hot, but then when we we were like ripping each other's clothes off and shit, I thought you were incredibly hot and that there was no way you could get hotter." Ian giggled

"Then that time you came with Mandy when I came outta juvie, I was like to myself ugghhh in my mind coz you got incredibly hotter which I didn't think was possible." Ian laughed again.

"Oh really?" Ian hugged Mickey tighter.

"But then, I've got a confession to make, I knew where you were after I came outta juvie again coz Mandy told me. I was looking round your class and I couldn't spot you coz ya buzz cut and then I mighta jizzed myself just lookin' at ya. I got well pissed when you were fucking him but seriously, pound me like an Iraqi soldier! That kid was fucked up and you look like a Greek god!"

"Seriously, a Greek god?" Mickey looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah like, you could be the ginger god of sexy!" Ian kissed the top of Mickey's head and laughed yet again."

"Ginger god of sexy?" Ian asked. Mickey moved himself so he way laying on top of Ian with their chests together and looking into each other's eyes. He then nodded like a satisfied 5 year old.

"Hey, ya wanna know what this ginger god of sexy wants to do right now?" He kissed Mickey and started undressing them both.

Ian grabbed the lube and covered his fingers with it. He slides his trenched fingers in Mickey's asshole one my one. Ian loved the sounds the older man made each time he moved his fingers. Mickey then slid the condom on Ian's length. The show was officially on the road.

Ian pounded Mickey for what felt like hours. The boys were all sweaty and drenched in each other's cum. They laid side by side, Mickey put his head on Ian's shoulder and then spoke.

"Do ya ever get bored of just fucking?"

"No... do you?"

"Naa... do ya reckon once in a while we should be like adventurous?"

"What ya mean Mick?"

"Ya know, toys, role play more people that kinda shit."

"You kinky mother fucker!" Both boys giggled.

***

A few days later, Mickey was laying in his bed listening to music. He heard a knock on the door. He ignored it but then the door cracked open, it was Mandy.

"Hey, Mickey I got something for you, it's some of your shit you left at Ian's... he couldn't stop laughing when he gave me the bag so I didn't wanna look inside." Mickey grabbed the bag from his sister and told her to fuck off. She left. He emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. There were a pair of grey sweats, a water gun which looked like an actual pistol, a crisp white tank and a black ski mask. There was also a note in the bottom of the bag.

Free house tomorrow, come over at 19:00 or your punishment will be even worse ;) PS... you better be a horny fucker when you arrive.

Mickey shook his head in disbelief and put the items under his bed.

***

Friday night rolled around and Mickey was exited. He wore the outfit that was provided, he put the ski mask in his pocket and tucked the gun into the slacks. Mickey entered the back door of the Gallagher house as per usual. He froze at the sight he saw.

Ian was wearing a full on police uniform from slacks to the hat to the incredibly tight blue shirt which had a police badge saying 'Chief Ginger Sex God' . He was standing there in the most sexy stance possible. He had a big black dildo in his hand and he was hitting it with his other hand. He approached Mickey ever so slowly. Mickey was smiling because Ian looked so sexy.

"Michael Milkovich?" Ian whipped him with the dildo. Mickey laughed.

"I believe you've been a really. bad. boy."


End file.
